


Masquerade

by winged-obsessor (canticle)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Red has a filthy mouth, Semi-Public Sex, Who knew?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canticle/pseuds/winged-obsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue attends a masquerade under orders from Princess Zelda herself, but ends up having a pretty good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



> Please make sure to check out all the links at the bottom, they lead to pictures of the masquerade masks!

“Are you ready?”

Blue adjusted the straps of his wolf mask, letting it slip down to balance on the bridge of his nose. The eyeholes were cut cunningly enough that he lost barely any peripheral vision, and when he spoke his voice rang hollow and resonant through the muzzle. “Yeah, I guess. I still don’t get why you wanted the four of us to come in separately, though.”

“I have my reasons, Blue,” Zelda said, smiling beneath the beautiful gilded curves of her own mask. “The fun part of a masquerade is trying to figure out who is who!”

“If you say so,” Blue said dubiously. He tugged the sleeves of his formal outfit, all icy-blue lace and redundant frills and tight, annoying pants. It would be hell to fight in, but he _could_ do it—the sword attached to his belt was non-negotiable.

Zelda was hosting her annual Winter’s end ball, and all the nobility of Hyrule (and quite a few from other countries) would be attending. It was the highlight of the Hylian social calendar; preparations had been underway for months. Blue hadn’t wanted to go—it would have been so much fuss and effort for something he wouldn’t enjoy, he had argued, but Zelda was implacable, and so here he was.

Red had been as enthusiastic as Zelda, often spending hours talking with her about colors and styles of masks, cuts of trousers and jackets, and the benefits of full-calf versus over-the-knee boots. As much as he loved Red, Blue had had to tone him out quite a few times over the last month for his own sanity.

Vio and Green had been mildly interested; Vio grew more enthusiastic as the time went on, while Green followed along behind him with an air of bemusement. Blue had no idea what any of them had decided to dress as.

People were already staring at his behind.

With Zelda on his arm, Blue entered the main ballroom, pausing on the stairs to admire the mass of people. Ladies in brilliantly colored masks, feathers, and furs huddled in small knots, no doubt discussing each other’s choices as scathingly as only women could. Partners and groups spun in circles on the vast stone floor, the music loud and sprightly. The banquet tables took up an entire side of the room, festooned with nearly anything anyone could want to eat.

“Well?” Zelda asked with a smile. “What do you think?”

“It’s impressive, I’ll give you that,” Blue said. “You sure the guards will be able to keep everything secure? The last thing we need is an assassination attempt in the middle of your ball.”

“Oh Blue, stop worrying and go dance!” Zelda shoved him onto the dance floor with a laugh, and he swore under his breath.

A man in a brilliantly-jeweled butterfly mask caught his arm and smiled. Blue could see brown eyes and tan skin bordering the edges. “I see that your partner has abandoned you, Sir Wolf,” he said with a smile. “Might I be bold enough to steal this dance from her, then?”

“I, uh,” Blue started, straining to see through the masses of people crowding around him. He still hadn’t seen anyone who looked like Red, or even like Vio or Green. Even Zelda had disappeared into the crowd. “Sure, I guess.”

“Excellent!” He tugged Blue into the nearest line queueing for the next dance, hand polite on the small of Blue’s back. “Might I ask where you hail from, Sir Wolf?”

“Uh…Ordon Province,” said Blue after a moment’s pause, bowing to his partner as the dance began. “Yourself?”

“I am a delegate from Termina,” said the man, taking Blue’s gloved hand in his own and spinning around his side. Small talk became impossible for a few moments as they switched partners with the couple to their left, and Blue spent a few unpleasant steps with his arms full of an overly-perfumed girl who giggled in a range that made his ears ring.

He let her go with relief when the time came, butterfly-man taking his arm for the last few dance cycles. “You are a wonderful dancer,” the man said, his head tilted in what Blue thought might be a coy manner. “Were you trained by anyone, perhaps? Or is this grace all-natural?”

“Just me,” said Blue, letting go of the man’s arm and taking a step back. “This was…fun. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Sir Wolf,” said the man, and winked. “Come find me if you want any more fun.”

Blue swallowed a rude retort and made a tactical retreat towards the buffet tables.

On his journey he rebuffed several offers to dance, including one by a group of girls in matching feline masks, a matronly-looking woman in an unfortunate salmon pink, and a man who kept following him until Blue turned around and stared him down.

Once at the buffet table he paused; his mask was full-face and had no mouth hole. How was he supposed to eat?

He glared at the table in disgust. “How did I let Zelda talk me into this,” he muttered to himself.

A hand on his shoulder and a voice at his side made him jump. “Tell me about it,” said the man in the intricately beaded ram’s mask, the horns sweeping a full foot back from his face. His voice was morose and familiar.

“Is that you, Green?” Blue asked with a frown. “What the heck are you wearing.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Green sighed, ducking his head. In addition to the ram’s mask, held to his face with red-and-gold ribbons, he wore a red silk vest beaded in the same red-and-gold over a brilliant gold shirt. His sword was strapped to his side just as Blue’s was. “Did Zelda commission your outfit too?”

“Yeah,” said Blue, rueful. “Think this is a punishment for ignoring her for so long?”

“I’d put money on it.” Green shook his head carefully.

“Is that mask heavy?” Blue asked, reaching out to touch one horn. It was hollow, made of wire, and cool in his hand.

“Nah, it’s not bad. The ribbons don’t even chafe. Have you seen Red’s or Vio’s outfit?”

“You’re the first one I’ve seen,” said Blue, turning to scan the crowd. “Where are they?”

“They were dancing, last I saw them. Vio should be heading over for a drink any minute now—ah, there he is.” Green raised an arm and waved, and a man in an emerald and sapphire mask slipped out of the crowd. He was dressed like Green, but instead of beads his clothing, from collar to boots, was covered in what looked like tiny feathers.

Blue snorted before he could help himself. “Are you serious? You look ridiculous!”

“No more ridiculous than you,” said Vio with a roll of his eyes. “You do know that if you get one crumb of food on you, Zelda will take off your head.”

“She really will,” said Green, wincing. “She read me the riot act about twenty minutes ago. I’m just not going to touch anything until the ball ends.”

“Not anything?” Vio asked, a wry tilt to his lips.

“Well…” Green took a step forward, putting a hand on the small of Vio’s back. “Maybe just not the food.”

“You two are disgusting,” said Blue. “I’m gonna go find Red.”

“Try towards the staircases at the far end,” Vio pointed, most of his attention elsewhere. “Last I saw he was over there.”

“What’s he wearing?”

“Browns, mostly. You’ll know him when you see him.”

“You suck,” Blue complained. “Half the people down there are wearing brown!” He didn’t wait around to hear Vio’s response, instead plunging back into the fray.

It felt like he searched for ages, lost in the swirling sea of colors and animals. Someone bumped into his back; he turned to apologize but paused, taking a closer look. “Red? Is that you?”

“Oh! Blue!” Red flung his arms around Blue with a laugh, squeezing him tight. “You look amaaazing!”

“So do you,” said Blue, and meant it wholeheartedly. Red was wearing a vest and shirt like the other three, all done in shades of cream, tan, and brown. A deer mask perched on the bridge of his nose, the antlers rising nearly a foot and a half from the top of his head.

His pants, to Blue’s delight, were just as tight as Blue’s own, showing off every muscular inch of Red’s body.

…He probably shouldn’t be thinking of every muscular inch of Red’s body in the middle of a crowd of nobility.

“Have you done a lot of dancing?” Red asked with a small smile, taking a few steps back to admire Blue’s ensemble again.

“None that I enjoyed,” said Blue with a shrug.

“I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I?” Red said, beaming. He grabbed Blue’s hand just as the orchestra slowed, striking up the tempo for a leisurely waltz. “C’mon, Blue!”

Blue followed.

It was an easy enough dance, requiring a minimum of movement, and Red spent every second tucked up as tight against Blue as he could. His hands stayed linked around Blue’s neck, Blue’s hands at his shoulder and the small of his back.

“Blue,” Red whispered into his ear during a lull in the music. “I’m getting kind of tired.”

“D’you want to get out of here?” Blue asked, ducking his head to hear Red’s answer. In answer, he got to see a close-up of Red’s perfect mouth twisting into a smug grin.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Red purred, and at the next break in the music he slipped out of Blue’s grasp. “Follow me!”

“Hey, hold on—“ Blue reached out a bit too slowly, his fingers brushing against Red’s arm as he slipped through a line of dancers. “Damnit, Red! Wait up!”

“Catch me!” Red laughed from the far side of the line. “There’ll be something good in it for you!”

Blue swore under his breath and started working his way through the crowd.

It felt like everyone was trying to slow him down—dancers whirled into his path while paying him no mind, caught up in their own little worlds. Young women kept trying to grab his arm and invite him to dance with too-bright smiles. He shook them off every time, aware of nothing but Red’s laughter just beyond his reach.

Finally Blue broke through to the clear stretch along the walls where the guards stood. He took a moment to catch his breath, scanning the crowd looking for Red—

There! A flash of cream and tan ducking into one of the unused service hallways.

Blue dashed forward, ducking into the hallway just as Red rounded a corner about a hundred feet ahead of him. He didn’t waste breath calling out, just ducked his head and put on a burst of speed.

He chased Red around four or five more corners, not caring how deep into the bowels of the castle they were heading, his mind fixated only on the task of catching Red.

So it was a surprise when he rounded a final corner and found Red waiting for him in the middle of the hallway, his deer mask dangling on its ribbons from one finger.

Before he could react, Red took three quick steps forward, grabbed the collar of his coat, and yanked him down into an absolutely filthy kiss.

For a moment, Blue could do nothing but stand there in shock—Red’s hands warm against his skin, his lips soft, his tongue hot and wet, his body pressed up against him, as out of breath as he himself still was. Without conscious thought he pulled Red closer, buried his hands in blond hair, kissed him hard, harder, until he was so dizzy he had to pull away, lean back into the cool stone wall behind him.

“What was that for?” Blue asked weakly, still panting for breath. In the dim light of the corridor he could see Red’s face was flushed, his pupils blown so wide Blue could barely see the color of his irises.

“You caught me, big bad wolf,” whispered Red, pressing up as tight against Blue as he could. Blue could feel him grind hard and eager against his thigh. “Are you gonna eat me up?”

“I. Uh.” Blue swallowed, watching Red bite his lower lip with a smoldering look. He reached up, cupping Red’s warm cheek in his palm. Red tilted his head to the side, not breaking eye contact with Blue, and nipped his thumb. Blue groaned, mildly surprised that he hadn’t snapped the laces on his pants yet. He was hard enough that he could feel every individual one pressing into his flesh. “Right here?”

“Yesss,” Red practically moaned, rocking against Blue again. “Right here, right now, _please—_ “

It would take a stronger man than Blue to resist a plea like that.

He spun Red around until his back hit the wall, already dropping down to his knees to nuzzle his face against the bulge in Red’s pants. Red whimpered, pressing his head back into the stone, hands burying themselves into Blue’s hair.

Blue took his time, undoing the laces of Red’s breeches one knot at a time, unbuttoning his vest and rucking his shirt up so he could press open-mouthed kisses along Red’s hips and belly. When the laces were loosened enough he hooked his fingers into Red’s waistband, pulling it down just enough so that he could—

“Red,” Blue said, already hoarse. “Did you not wear underwear?”

“Nope,” said Red breathlessly. “Please just put your mouth on my dick!”

“Fuck’s _sake_ ,” Blue groaned, pressing his forehead into Red’s stomach, his hand sliding up to palm Red through his pants. Red shivered beneath him, letting out a noise that sounded like stifled glee. “Why are you so…” He couldn’t think of the words.

“Less _words_ , more _mouth!!_ ” Red whined, shoving Blue’s head down. Blue made a startled noise. “Blue, _please!_ ”

“ _Fuck’s sake_ ,” said Blue again fervently, and complied. He tugged Red’s pants out of the way just enough so that he could get his hand inside. Red was so hard already, dick jumping at the slightest caress against soft skin. He took Red in hand, running his thumb over the tip, smearing the liquid already coming out. Red made a long, drawn-out sound of pleasure, knees shaking.

“Oh, Blue,” he panted, then “Blue, Blue, Blue— _oh!_ ” as Blue took him into his mouth. He started slowly, lapping at the tip, running his tongue down the underside. He braced against the wall with his free hand, using the other to caress Red’s side, his stomach, his hip, anything he could reach.

When Red tugged his head he shifted on his knees, took him deeper into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and Red keened, fisted his hands tighter into Blue’s hair. Blue pulled off to take a deep breath and palm himself roughly through his pants, trying to take the edge off himself, because Farore’s _sake_ , if he blew his load just listening to Red’s noises he’d never live it down.

He moved back down, hand tight on Red’s shaft as he pumped him, and Red was whimpering, each noise going straight to Blue’s dick as Red trembled beneath him.

Red rutted against him, sloppy and uncoordinated as he thrust into Blue’s mouth, and Blue just took it, curved a hand around his hip—

coaxed him further, faster—

slid his hand between Red’s legs and pressed up into his taint—

and Red _howled_ as he burst, bending nearly double over Blue’s head as he spilled into his mouth.

Blue eased him carefully down until he was sitting on the ground, legs splayed and head limp against the wall. After a moment Red opened his eyes, mouth still slightly agape as he shivered his way through the aftershocks.

“Blue,” Red whispered finally, reaching up to tug Blue into a tight hug. “That was _amazing._ ”

“Mmm,” Blue agreed, shifting on his knees to try and take as much pressure off the crotch of his pants as he could. “Glad you enjoyed. But why—“

Red giggled and buried his face into Blue’s neck. “You just looked so good,” he said, planting a kiss there. “So attractive in that mask and those _pants,_ mmm.”

“Thanks, I guess? Zelda picked out the whole outfit.”

“She did good work,” said Red, smooching Blue’s cheek. Then he looked down. “Are you gonna take care of that?”

“Take care of –“ Blue looked away quickly, trying to prevent himself from blushing. “It’s fine, I’ll deal with it later.”

“But Blue, you can’t go out on the dance floor again like that!” Red frowned, reaching up to cup Blue’s heated cheeks in his cool hands. “What if I want you to deal with _me_ instead?”

“…What?”

Red sighed a little, his eyes falling halfway shut. “Blue. I want you to do me in the hallway.”

“Wh—“ Blue choked on nothing but air, bending over until his forehead touched the ground. “Red, _stop_ , you’re gonna _kill_ me,” he groaned. “These pants are too tight to be this hard in.”

“Here, let me help!” Before he could stop him Red was between his legs, his hands deftly undoing the laces of his trousers. Blue made a noise low in his throat as Red’s hand wrapped around him, palm smooth against heated flesh, wrist already moving in easy practiced motions. “So, will you?”

“Will I,” said Blue, hissing out a slow breath as he tried to keep himself in control. “Red, we’re in public—“

“This is a service hallway!” Red gave him a squeeze, wringing another groan from Blue. “No one will come through, I scouted it out before the masquerade started.”

“Still—“ Blue reached down to pull Red’s hand off of him, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. “We don’t have anything to—“

“Already prepped,” said Red with a smug grin. “Here—“ He pulled Blue’s hand towards himself. “Feel.”

Red wasn’t lying.

Blue liked to think that he had a decent amount of self-control, but when it came to Red that was a damned lie. He gasped out something unintelligible, crowded Red up against the wall and kissed him, crooked one finger inside of him, then another, until Red was squirming under him, panting sharp little noises of pleasure into his mouth. He added another and Red _groaned_ , arched up against him, braced his back against the wall and splayed his legs across Blue’s thighs. “Please,” he whimpered, hands locked around Blue’s neck once more. “Please, I want you inside me, Blue—“

He didn’t bother unlacing his pants any farther; just shimmied them as far down his hips as necessary, pulled Red’s legs around his hips, and sank himself into Red’s tight, hot hole.

He couldn’t think, could barely breathe—all his focus was on Red—his voice in Blue’s ears, his breath hot on Blue’s neck, the sharp pain/pleasure as Red grabbed fistfuls of his hair to brace himself as Blue bottomed out inside of him. Red was hot, so _hot_ , so slick and tight and _perfect_ , and Blue panted all of that into Red’s neck as Red writhed on his lap, dug fingernails into his neck, wrapped his legs around Blue’s waist and tried to pull him deeper, deeper, _deeper, Blue—_

Blue curled a hand around Red’s hip, angling him upward in Blue’s lap, and thrust. Once, twice, again, until Red was almost sobbing, clutching at Blue for dear life, and Blue got his other hand around Red’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, leaned in to kiss Red hot and sloppy—

Red’s fists tightened in his hair, sending a shiver of white-hot heat straight to Blue’s dick—

His legs tightened around Blue’s waist, Blue’s hand moving faster—

And Red arched in his hands, his back making a perfect bow as he cried out, his release spattering all over Blue’s hand and up the front of his fancy dress shirt, clenching hard around Blue as he came.

Blue made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, abandoning all pretenses of control as he dropped his other hand to Red’s hip, pounding into that tight channel until he saw white, his own orgasm hitting him with the strength of an avalanche. “ _Red—_ “

When it was over he slumped forward, cradling the back of Red’s head and leaning his own against the rough stone wall. Red stroked a lazy hand up and down his back, still trembling with his own aftershocks. “Wow,” he sighed happily after a moment. “Blue, that was…”

“Good?” Blue asked, hoarse. “Cause it was pretty good for me, too.”

“Better than good! Blue, that was _great._ ”

“Just great?”

“Fantastic!”

“I can deal with fantastic.” He kissed Red’s forehead, then his cheek, then his mouth. Red leaned into the kiss eagerly. “I probably can’t go back to the masquerade, though.”

“Why not—oh no, Blue, I ruined your beautiful outfit!” Red frowned, running a hand along the stained fabric. “I’m sorry!”

“I’m not.” Blue kissed him again thoroughly. “How do you feel about round two?”

“I like the thought of round two,” said Red with an impish grin. “But how about in a bed this time?”

“Sounds pretty fantastic to me.”

Blue's mask- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/ca/55/22ca55d47934cb4fddcc36a880259cdb.jpg  
Zelda's mask- https://create-cdn.net/siteimages/5/0/3/50308/78/2/4/782442/400x255.jpg  
Green's mask- http://www.gringrimaceandsqueak.co.uk/resources/ram%20modelled1.JPG  
Vio's mask- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/29/8a/78/298a78a21aca7c54c05542627b2eb951.jpg  
Red's mask- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/68/cb/f568cb6b7c7a6b482f663c898c4d7e14.jpg 


End file.
